2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document, processing apparatus, and more particularly to a document processing apparatus which sets up types for, and edits a document based on format information, to produce a color output.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, a method of having document format information separately from document data and modifying an output format of the document by merely modifying the format information has been known as a method of typesetting, editing and outputting a document in a high-class document processing apparatus. An apparatus which has means for storing a body of such format commands as a library, visually guessing contents of the format information and selecting one of them has also been known, but color information is not included in the format information in said apparatus.
In the prior art, since the color information is not included in the format information, it is not possible to collectively modify character colors of the output document by modifying the format.
Even if format information which includes color information is adopted in the above prior-art system, the setting of the content of the format information cannot be visually confirmed, and the format resulting from a modification of the original format is not detectable.
In the prior art, it is not easy to select from the body of possible format commands, including color information, to output a document with the desired appearance.